Tom Okanawe
Thomas 'Tom' Okanawe (Kedar Williams-Stirling) is best friends with both Maddy Smith and Shannon Kelly, but as the series progressess he becomes closer to Shannon as Maddy is hanging out with Rhydian Morris more often than them. Tom's parents don't live together, and he has a half-sister called Grace Okanawe (who is a rather sickly child). Sometimes on weekends, his dad visits him, although, sometimes he is let down when his dad isn't able to come because of Grace. On top of that, his dad is always talking about her, so Tom gets annoyed and jealous. Tom is a massive fan of Manchester United, and he gets Rhydian onto the football team in The Call of the Wild, becoming worried by the lack of good players on Bradlington High football team. In the episode Family Ties, Tom is let down by a text from his dad, and when he later turns up at the school, Tom expresses his sad and angry feelings by running off into the woods. He is later found sitting on a bench attached a tree by Maddy, and, after talking to her, he feels better and makes up with his dad. Tom's parents are both doctors. He is dyslexic, which leads to him struggling with English. Tom enjoys football (soccer) and was player of the year the previous year. He bonds with most of his team and is on good terms with them. He is also loyal to the wolfblood pack, as in series 1, he told Maddy about Shannon and her theory, but also tried to help Shannon prove it right in Occam's Razor and be a good friend to both of them. Also in Top Dog he didn't join a group which had any of the pack, because he didn't want to betray either of them, or cause any more aggo. Tom has a crush on Maddy in Season 1 which is made apparent in the episode Maddy Cool, where he says he sees her differently. He tries to ask her out in the episode, but when he sees Maddy and Rhydian in a compromising position, he storms out. He also tries to make a move on her in the episode Wolfsbane, but is let down again. Tom seems to get along with Rhydian for the most part, but is seemingly jealous of his relationship with Maddy, and how quick they were friends. He seems to get along with him more after they win the football championship game. Tom and Shannon are good friends throughout the series. They confide their worries in each other, his being his crush on Maddy, and her's being the Beast. Tom only sees her in a friendly light though in the episode 'Maddy Cool' when Shannon walks out all done up, he seems to be awe-struck by her, suggesting he may have a crush on her. View the Tom Okanawe Gallery. Series 2 In series 2, Tom is still close friends with Maddy, Shannon, and Rhydian. He helps with Maddy's plan in beating Alric and his pack by photographing the trio with their wolf features visible, forcing Alric to leave. He also becomes friends with Jana. In Dances With Wolfbloods, it is hinted that he may have a crush on Jana, because he playfully growls at her at the start of the episode, and Tom puts his arm round Jana at the end. In the finale of Series 2,. Tom is upset when Maddy leaves with the rest of her family. He also helps Shannon get Rhydian to ask Maddy out, showing he is finally over his crush on Maddy. Series 3 Tom and his friends are all sad about Maddy leaving. He finds a Kindred spirit in Kay, which they surprisingly share a connection. In The Cure, he accidentally injects himself with Wolfblood DNA, then discovers he has the ability to use Wolfblood abilities albeit briefly after Alex Kincaid is able to cure him. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Student Category:Wolfblood Category:Human